User talk:Tst
Hi Tst, Thanks for your message and welcome to John Peel Wiki. Let me try and answer your questions as best I can. On the playlists -- there is currently a 400 Box project under way via the Peel Newgroup. If you go to the 400 Box page, you can see the shows that are available already and some of those coming up. The ones after 1980 will be from 1981, but I don't know how long it will be until everything is available in audio/tracklist form. To give you an idea, about 70 shows from 1978-80 have been made available so far since about August this year, with tracklistings, so hopefully it won't take forever. Apart from that, there are some other shows from 1980 and 1981 also available. You can get an idea if you go to the relevant year pages, which can also be accessed from The Peel Years. Hopefully. this whole project to try and get as complete tracklists and audio links possible for Peel shows won't take forever. It also depends on what becomes available from people's own collections (usually from old cassettes), though. Obviously, the further back, the less material tends to be available. I don't know so much about BFBS shows. There are some you can maybe track down online via the Planet Peel page. I don't think these are from the late 70s/early 80s, though. As far as I know, the BFBS shows, like others for non-UK audiences, were similar but not the same as domestic shows for Radio One. I think the overseas ones didn't feature the UK sessions, but this might not be always true. This means the UK and BFBS tracklistings probably aren't exactly the same, although I think a lot of the same music was probably featured. Regarding the Bob or Robert Spradley track "Doppler-schritt", I can't really help you. The Residents' Commercial album came out in late 1980 so maybe it was about the same time. In which case, it might come up on the 400 Box some time relatively soon. I had a search and I don't think it is on our database at the moment. I can only suggest you look around the Internet for more details on this record. Just one question from me. Do you have any old recordings of BFBS Peel shows? If so, I am sure people at the Peel Newsgroup would be happy to hear from you and possibly help with transfers to digital and sharing online. I hope this is some help for you. Cheers, Steve W 12:41, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Hi again Hi Taymur, Many thanks for your reply. I think you can find what we have so far for BBC Radio One shows (I don't think any others at the moment) for Jan 79 to March 81 by clicking on these pages: 1979, 1980, 1981. If you look for the calendars, you can click on the blue dates and see what there is available in terms of tracklistings and audio links. Red dates means we haven't started a page yet, so no audio or tracklistings. Some of the blue pages are still to be filled in, but the shows should be coming from the 400 Box. You can see more details at the bottom of the pages. For information on what sessions there were on dates we don't have yet, the best source is Ken Garner's book "The Peel Sessions". You can find this on Amazon and other online booksellers. The BBC online site gives recording dates for sessions but not when they were broadcast. If it is possible, it would be fantastic if you could share information or recordings on any BFBS Peel shows you have, from any period. For the tracklistings, it would certainly be possible for you to start a set of pages on this site if you could type in the details -- I can help you start this very easily. If not, I would be very happy to get a copy of your handscribed book and then put the information up here. Maybe this is best in the new year, as I am away on holiday for Christmas after next week. Your listing for 24.9.81 is very interesting. If you have any BFBS Peel show recordings you can share, I can put you in touch with people from the Peel newsgroup who are transferring old tapes to digital format for sharing online. I hope this is useful for you. It would be great if you can share anything about BFBS shows, as we don't really have anything at all, certainly not from this period. Cheers, Steve W 15:24, 6 December 2008 (UTC)